


Culture Clash

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Centauri, Narns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Vir Cotto deals with a problem that is not really a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clash

“Your majesty, we are so happy you decided to watch the movie.” 

“I was going to do so anyway, Vitarri. But I suppose I should thank you. I needed a night off with my family.”

“That… that is very good, majesty. But why would you expose your daughters to such a thing?”

“Well, Aela has already read them the book, and now they both want to study Earth literature. I thought this would be a good introduction for them.” 

“But, your majesty!” 

“Yes, Vitarri?” 

“Forgive me, but we wanted you to see it because the content is terrible and should be kept off our planet!” 

“You want to ban Pride and Prejudice?” 

“Yes! The story is already awful. I mean, marrying for love…”

“Like I did? Twice?” 

“Forgive me.” 

“I will grant you and the others that the costume choices were inaccurate. I have studied Earth history and they did not dress like that at that point in time. They kept the music, the language and even the setting, but the wardrobe ruined it for me!” 

“Your majesty, please listen! So far, there has only been a certain kind of literature that focuses on cross species relationships!” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Did you not notice that the cast was entirely made up of our own people and Narns, your majesty?” 

“I did, Vitarri.” 

“And?” 

“And what?” 

“They were being… affectionate!” 

“I don’t know if I would call that affectionate, Vitarri. They barely touched one another, and they were speaking in riddles. The way you’re panicking, one would think that the movie had consisted of nothing but pornography!” 

“And what if that is the next step?! What if that is indeed the next step?! Your majesty, we both know about those filthy magazines and books. But it was all done in secret and only between us. Now the humans have done as they always do, and intruded! Should we allow them to exploit our people just to further what they call ‘art’? It would be like telling our young that it is acceptable for them to go out and find Narn lovers!”

“According to the director, it will actually be an adaptation of another book of the same author. I believe it was Sense and Sensibility. It will star no other than our own Milana and Odanna Nervicca in the lead roles. My daughters adore them. Have you seen the little routine they do? They push their shoulders back like this, talk with accents and gesticulate.”

“Yes, yes, it’s very amusing. But your majesty…”

“Vitarri. The use of our race was a decision that perhaps could have used another thought. Did you know that it has led to two assassination attempts at the director and her crew, as well as on the cast?” 

“No, I did not.” 

“And I understand that you are worried, but I doubt the humans are trying to intrude on something only a selected few of them know about. As far as they are concerned, this is just to create controversy in order to get more attention. And the movie was beautiful if you only pay attention.” 

“I will not be seeing it again, your majesty.” 

“I had a feeling you would say that.” 

“Does this mean that you will not be banning the movie, majesty?” 

“I’m afraid so, Vitarri. Besides, the Narns have already banned it, so you and the others can at least gloat about being more open towards human culture than them.” 

“Well, I suppose…” 

“Why don’t you read a little more about it and what it is meant to represent? I am sure you would be happy to explain to ISN why we are allowing it.”

“ISN?” 

“Yes. They want an interview at the end of the week regarding our decision, and I thought that you could do it for us. I have a conference on Minbar, and I cannot do both at once. You have a few more nights to prepare.” 

“But…” 

“Good night, Vitarri. Study hard!”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be mentioned that Aela belongs to Avelera, while the idea that Vir has two daughters comes from excellet 'The Eyes That Saw' by Amatara.


End file.
